fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gale Crescent
Gale Crescent is the Guild Ace of Masquerade. History Appearance Gale is large in frame and has a very imposing pressence. He has deep dark eyes and black hair tied in a pony tail. He wears a gold earing on his left ear, a brown tank top, brown pants, and a beige cape with a hood. Gale wears armored sandles, wrist bands, and a bandage on his left forearm. He also wields two swords and nunchicks on his waiste and a tatoo on his left arm. Personality Gale is calm when unspoken to, as well as, very blunt when speaking to anyone. He loves the thrill of battle and constantly gives advice to those who lose to him. He is also one of the only people who enjoys training as much as Reikon. Gale has a unbeleivable attachment and admiration for Masquerade, and will go to any length to secure the guild's protection. He also has a deep respect for Sheik Loxart and the other guild masters. Anyone who threatens the safety of the people within Masquerade is considered to be within Gale's path of destruction. In battle, although enjoying his time, has total self control and knows exactly how to restrain his emotions. However, when facing someone whom he has personal, negative emotions towards, Gale holds absolutely nothing back. He is pretty calculative, but is the type of fighter who learns and adjusts easilly in the midst of battle. Although he is usually on far away jobs, he has SEAM send him information on the guild's status every now and again. Synopsis Destiny's Silk Magic and Abilities Master Wizard: 'As the Guild Ace, most people see it clear as to what the range of his skill is, but not many trully understand until they witness it themselves. Gale is actually a '''stronger wizard '''than the current guild master, Akira Kazema. He is very versatile and clever in his use of magic. Gale can easily overwhelm most opponents at the start of a fight with his power and verocity. '''Outstanding Magical Aura: '''When exherted, his mere pressence can hinder weaker opponents and strike fear into their hearts. The only person to have witnessed his power for their first time and actually craved a battle with him was little Rei as a child; he thought it felt cool and wanted have that kind of power, although tears still dripped from his eyes and he fainted from it after a couple of seconds. '''Highly Skilled Swordsman: '''As a mage who wields swords, he is trained in the art of swordsmanship. He is very careful and presice with his cuts, picking out his targets accurately. 'Sand Magic: 'Gale is able to produce sand from his body and from the surrounding environment by crushing rocks into rubble. He uses it for offensive and deffensive purposes by creating walls, waves, and streams of sand during combat. *'Sand Body: 'Gale can turn his body, clothes, and accessories into sand. This provides him with a deffense similar to Juvia's water magic. *'Sand Drills: 'Gale can create a spiraling streams of sand towards the target. *'Sand Prison: 'Gale surrounds the target in a dense orb of Sand. 'Binding Magic: Gale can split his soul into small parts and place them within non living objects. Those objects become a part of him move according to his mind without any effort at all. He mainly uses this magic with his swords, yet has been seen using it on simpler objects like food. To many people, it mereley looks like he is using telekinesis. Crash: Gale is one of the few known practitioners of this magic. It allows him to smash and crumble anything he comes into physical contact with. He ofter uses this magic to crush the rocks beneath his feet to create sand.